


Desires

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were passionate lovers. But sometimes Finland was the most passionate and the most daring between the two. And Sweden absolutely adored the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how many times I can recycle this plot! :D Set during the 1930s. It's at least post-1932 since they're in Helsinki with alcohol (prohibition ended that year). Svinhufvud was the president at the time, up until 1937 IIRC. I decided to something a little different and do some FinSu for the masses. There’s just not enough out there! 
> 
> I’m 1000% sorry for how horribly written this is. I rushed at the last minute as always because of work. This was written for the Surströmmiakki Fest on DreamWidth. The prompt was "Passion".
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.

The doors were locked and fire running wild with the sounds of crackling and the occasional pops emanating the room. The temperatures were brisk as they signalled the start of the winter season but the warmth between the two nations seemed to battle the cold and keep it at bay. The curtains were shut to avoid suspicious on-lookers. Finland wasn’t looking to spend the night in jail and have Svinhufvud come and fix the problem. And then there would be the diplomatic nightmare involving Sweden’s case. It was better to be safe than sorry. He wasn’t interested in his boss’ never-ending rant about “being a good role model for Finns everywhere” on Monday morning.  
  
The times were tense. The Depression put their economies in red and their health in a downward spiral but at the moment neither seemed to mind. They had each other even if they lived apart. Once a week, they would try to meet and if money was tight, it would be every two weeks. They would sometimes alternative between capitals but ultimately Sweden would hop on a steam liner to Helsinki. He just wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
On Finland’s request, Sweden had made sure to bring over some of his records so they could dance the night away. The night wouldn’t be complete without wine and good old classic vodka, something that Finland was forever grateful to drink on his land once more, but the two neighbouring nations had other ideas in mind as their glasses were left untouched. Warm blankets were used as mats when Finland suddenly became greedy and gently pushed Sweden down, their lips not once breaking apart. When he became wild with desire, he ravished the taller man with all the love he could possibly give. The attention drove Sweden mad and soon it would be he that would become the greedy one. Only Finland had that kind of power over him.  
  
Finland’s hands wandered on every inch of Sweden’s body and he relentlessly teased him with his clothing, making him think he’ll remove them. Their kiss deepened more and the smaller nation’s hands roamed to his buttocks and gave them playful squeeze. Sweden couldn’t control himself any longer and let himself loose. He suddenly swapped their positions and soon Finland was chuckling underneath him. Sweden desperately tried to remove his partner’s clothing but when it was apparent he was struggling in some places, Finland belted out another laugh. “Here, let me help you with that,” he cheerfully said as he helped with him with the last bits of his clothing and tossed them over the table, just narrowing missing the glasses of wine.  
  
Finland lay naked underneath him and Sweden towered over him. The glow from the fire added colour to Finland’s pale skin. Sweden was about to go down on him and continue the kiss but Finland stopped him by pushing back. “Sorry but not with those clothes on, you’re not.” Before Sweden could say anything, Finland had already gotten a head-start and tossed his shirt and tie, landing somewhere across the room. Finland seemed satisfied enough to let Sweden kiss him again as the taller nation removed the last bits of clothing, pushing them away with his feet. Their kiss was sloppy and Finland was becoming irritated by the constant bumping of his partner’s glasses into the bridge of his nose. He broke the kiss, leaving the Swede a little dazed when Finland took his off glasses and threw them on the table. “You don’t need those either.”  
  
Finland was back in control and he swapped their positions once more and was back on top. After a few technical difficulties, they were finally moving forward and Sweden’s neediness was beginning to show when Finland went down on his neck and carefully grazed his lips over his Adam’s apple. His lips continued down towards to his chest where he placed tender kisses in spots where he had scars. Finland didn’t need to open his eyes to see where those scars were. He’s long since memorized the body he’s come to love and cherish. Sweden’s legs rest over Finland’s shoulders and Finland’s small but strong hands gently stroke his thighs. Sweden groans as he has one hand running through his partner’s thick and soft strands of blond hair, his other hand gripping the blanket underneath him. Finland continues to shower him with affection as he kept moving down. He’s dangerously close to the spot Sweden desperately wants Finland to touch so badly. But he knows he’s not going to get it that easily. That’s just not how things worked when they were together, especially when it was Finland calling all the shots.  
  
Finland mischievously grins when he reaches his prize. Sweden can’t see it but he’s got a plan up his sleeve. Finland places more kisses around his thighs, hips, and stomach but they’re rougher than before. In some spots, he leaves his mark for all to see. Finland can tell from Sweden’s groans, he’s becoming inpatient but all he does is simply laugh quietly as he continues to tease him. It was that moment when the Swede began to put the pieces together Finland’s grand scheme.  
  
He has absolutely zero interest to give into his needs. He’s going to tease him relentlessly and deny him release until he can’t take it anymore.  
  
“Ugh… s’cruel” he manages to blurt out. Finland moves back up to face level and kisses him once more. “Aw don’t be like that,” he giggles, “Just relax and enjoy.”  
  
\--  
  
The sounds of Sweden’s moans, groans, and whines echo the room. Earlier his hands had covered his face in embarrassment in how easily his body could simply give in to his lover’s touches. But now, his hands grip the blankets and his knuckles are almost white. Finland has lived up to his word and he can’t take it anymore. He needs Finland to touch him. His lover enjoyed watching him being reduced to a hot mess. There was nothing more satisfying, utterly breathtaking, and a massive turn-on for him than having the usually stoic and frightening-looking nation wrapped around his finger. The sight was almost too much for Finland to handle but he knew a scene like this couldn’t last forever. He decided that his lover had suffered enough and deserved his reward. Finland rubbed his finger on top of the head and the feeling sent a jolt through Sweden’s whole body. A loud moan escaped from his lips. Finland took Sweden’s entire length and slowly began stroking it. Sweden’s body responded with each stroke and begged Finland to go faster. He obliged and the Swede knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. With one final stroke, Sweden screamed out his partner’s name as his orgasm hit him hard and his body arched as streams of white splattered on his chest. Finland kept going as Sweden rode it out. When he came down from high, Finland let go and wrapped his arms around his partner. They held each other close as Finland rested his head against his.  
  
“’was amazing…” Sweden mumbled in between breaths. Finland gave his lips a quick affectionate peck. “I’m glad. I hope I didn’t hurt you too much,” he replied with a worried tone. It was then Sweden’s turn to return the favour and gently kissed his partner’s forehead to reassure him. The two of them huddled close together as the fire, though not as strong as before, still blazed on. Just when Finland thought they were done for the night, Sweden surprised him and found himself underneath the grinning Swede.  
  
“’s m’turn now.”


End file.
